Position determination is a key enabling feature that supports myriads of applications and functions in modern devices. A mobile device, such as a smart phone, that is capable of determining its own position becomes a much more useful device in the context of mapping, navigation, social applications, gaming, Internet of Things, and many other areas. Traditionally, position determination for a particular device involves the use of signals actively transmitted from and received by the device, to measure distances to other devices nearby, e.g., by using round trip time (RTT), and calculate a position estimate for the device. However, there are significant disadvantages associated with the active transmission and reception of such positioning signals. One disadvantage is the risk of compromised privacy. By participating in the active transmission and/or reception of signals for purposes of position determination, a device may reveal its existence and/or other information to nearby devices. Another disadvantage is power consumption. Active transmission and reception of signals for position determination is often performed in addition to routine transmission and reception of data signals and other device operations and can create an additional drain on the precious battery reserves of the device. Yet another disadvantage is the lack of scalability. If a large number of mobile devices in an area all require position determination, the sheer number of active positioning signal transmissions and receptions that may occur simultaneously may overwhelm systems and devices, such as access points (APs), responsible for handling such traffic. There is a pressing need for position determination techniques that can address these and other challenges.